This invention relates to apparatus for feeding singled disc-shaped magnetic elements, in particular can lids, from a conveyor to a spreader magnet buffer magazine.
In conveying can lids it is known to use a depalleting device to single the can lids as they are moved on pallets from a palleting machine. This singling operation is necessary for the further handling of the individual lids, for example for passing them to a turntable for their onward movement to a glueing machine or a sealing machine.
In a known machine, the singled can lids are passed by a conveyor belt into a spreader magnet buffer magazine. This magazine acts as a buffered store between the singling device and a reception device which passes them on for further treatment (for example to a glueing machine or sealing machine).
In order to reach the spreader magnet buffer magazine, the can lids must be turned, usually through about 90.degree., in relation to their direction of movement. This means that the inherently high kinetic energy of the can lids (which results from the high speed of the conveyor belt) must be eliminated in the shortest possible time, in order to enable the can lids to pass into the interior of the spreader magnet buffer magazine. For this purpose, the end of the conveyor belt, that is to say its end roller, is arranged at an appropriate distance upstream of the interior of the magazine, so that a funnel-like inlet opening is created. Shock-absorbing strips, such as pieces of cloth are provided on the internal wall of the magazine that is located opposite the end roller, so that the can lids, advancing at high speed, can be received with little shock.
Experience has shown that trouble occurs in the moving of the can lids in the zone of transfer from the conveyer belt to the magazine, particularly when the spacings between the lids are not satisfactorily maintained during singling and deposition of the lids on the conveyor belt. In particular, the known devices for receiving the lids in a shock-free manner are not suitable, in conjunction with the funnel-shaped inlet opening, to guide the lids reliably in the transfer zone. This is because, in this zone, which has a greater inside diameter than that of the magazine, the lids take up indefinite positions, that is to say they vibrate so that they cannot be accurately guided.
The aim of the invention is to provide feed apparatus which does not suffer from the above-described disadvantages, and which is suitable particularly for feeding can lids, but which can also be used for feeding other disc-like elements such as clutch discs.
The aim of the invention is, therefore, to enable singled can lids to be diverted safely into the magazine, without the occurrence of difficulties in conveying in the transfer zone where the lids change their direction of movement. It is intended that this should be achieved when, during the singling of the lids, these are deposited on the conveyor belt at differing distances apart, or when the lids are delivered to the spreader magnet buffer magazine in an overlapping or underlapping manner. Efficient feed is intended to be achived also when conveyor belt speeds greater than the normal are used.